Paranoia (fluff version)
by RayreeAnne
Summary: It's a late night at the Fairy Tail guildhall and Lucy Heartfilia finds herself playing a game called Paranoia with her friends. What sort of things will ensue? And what will happen when her partner and best friend Natsu Dragneel walks her home? (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Cover Image from Pinterest.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's a late night at the guild and some members are still sitting around before turning in for the night.

"Hey, I have a fun idea!" Mirajane says, getting attention from her guildmates.

Her youngest sibling looks at her. "What is it, Big Sis?"

"It's a game we all can play," she replies.

"I'll crush every single one of ya!" Natsu pumps a fist. "I'm all fired up now!"

The white-haired woman giggles. "There's no way of winning really."

"What do you have in mind?" Erza inquires.

"It's called Paranoia," she answers.

The card mage lowers her drink after taking a swig. "Woo, I love that game! I'm so in!"

"Paranoia?" Lucy looks at her petite friend. "Have you heard of it, Levy?"

"I've heard of it, but have never played it myself," she replies.

"Yeah, I'll play," Gray says.

"If Gray-sama is playing then Juvia will play as well!" the water mage says.

Gajeel folds his arms across his chest. "Tch, I'll play too."

"Alright, everyone gather at a table!" Mirajane says.

The ten all take their places at one table, ready to get started.

"So how does one play?" Juvia inquires.

"One person whispers in the ear of the person sitting next to them and asks a question," Cana explains. "That person has to answer it and then they flip a coin. If it's heads, the question isn't revealed." A sly smile forms on her face. "But if it's tails, everybody gets to know what the question was. And the game is better if the question is about a person who's playing the game."

The requip mage nods. "That shall be a rule. Should there be a question about a person, it must be a person participating."

"Gihi, that'll make things interesting," the iron dragon slayer comments.

"Or embarrassing," the blonde says.

"Yeah, so no embarrassing questions!" the short-haired bluenette announces.

Natsu shakes his head. "No way! Embarrassing questions will make this game more fun!"

"I'm with him," the dark-haired guy agrees.

"Then let's get started!" Lisanna says.

Something dawns on Lucy. "Waaait!"

All eyes turn to her.

"There are two dragon slayers playing this game," she points out. "They have really good hearing so they're going to what everyone whispers."

"I've got a trick that'll work!" The card mage goes into her bag and pulls out two cards. She flings them at the duo and each one smacks against their foreheads, the back of the cards facing out. They glow for a moment and then fall away, wafting onto the table before disappearing into thin air.

"Sooo what just happened to us?" the pinkette inquires.

"The both of you have normal hearing like the rest of us. But don't worry, it'll wear off once you leave the game." Cana takes a swig of her drink. "And I'm going first because I have a good one!" She leans into the white-haired woman's ear.

She giggles before at the card mage's question before answering it. "Lucy I think," she replies.

Natsu is the first took look at the blonde before everyone else does. She merely gulps.

Mirajane takes the coin and flips it in the air, letting it bounce along the table. It lands heads up.

"What was the question?" the pinkette asks quickly.

Cana laughs, slapping a hand to her knee. "I asked who she thinks has the best rack in the circle!"

Some nod in agreement while Lucy groans.

The white-haired woman leans towards Natsu and whispers, cupping her hands around her mouth and his ear.

His dark green eyes immediately flicker over to Fairy Tail's one and only celestial spirit mage.

Mirajane pulls away. "Well?"

The pinkette looks down at twiddling fingers. "Lucy."

"Not me again," she whines.

"Go on and flip the coin, Natsu," the white-haired girl urges.

He does and, luckily, it lands face down. Natsu sighs in relief. "That coulda been a close one! I totally forgot about that part with the coin!"

"Alright, what's my question?" Lisanna asks.

The pinkette studies her for a moment before he lights up. He leans over and whispers.

The white-haired girl laughs. "Have a dragon!"

Gray rolls his eyes. "Leave it to Ash for Brains to ask a dragon related question."

Lisanna takes the coin and flips it. All eyes watch it as is flops over heads up.

"I asked if she would rather have a dragon or be a dragon," the pinkette states proudly.

Everyone laughs. "Of course you did," Gajeel comments.

"Ooo, I've got a good one for you, Erza," the white-haired girl says, and leans over to whisper to her.

The requip mage closes her eyes to think things over. "My loyalty." Then she flips the coin and it lands face down.

"Give me your best shot, Erza," Levy says.

She whispers into her ear, causing the short-haired bluenette's eyes to grow wide.

"Oh, wow!" Levy exclaims. "That is a good one. A really good one. Well, I would have to say… go into their book!"

"I'm kind of curious what the question was," the blonde comments as her petite friend flips the coin.

It lands face down.

The short-haired bluenette looks at the blonde, a gleam in her eye. Then she leans in to whisper, "Between you and Natsu, who would confess to the other first?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lucy squeaks.

"One you have to answer!" Levy replies deviously.

The blonde looks anywhere but where Natsu is as she thinks. Well. She doesn't even know where to begin with a question like that.

"Welllllll?" the pinkette asks, curious as to the delay in answering.

Without giving it another thought, the blonde blurts out, "Me! I guess. I think. Maybe."

"Wow, that's pretty bold of you to say, Lu," the short-haired bluenette comments.

Lucy flips the coin in the air.

"We better hear the question," the card mage says, and takes a swig of her drink.

When it's heads down, the blonde sighs in relief

The water mage claps her hands together. "It is now Juvia's turn!"

So Lucy leans over and asks her, "Would you rather be with Gray or Lyon?"

A blush comes across her cheeks. "Gray-sama!"

"Gihi, this outta be good," the iron dragon slayer chuckles.

The dark-haired guy groans when the coin lands heads up.

"I asked if she'd rather be with Gray or Lyon," the blonde states.

"Forever and ever," Juvia adds dreamily.

Gray rolls his eyes. "Quit being mushy and just ask me a question."

The water mage gladly leans towards him and whispers in his ear.

He tries to keep his cool while answer. "Well. I would have to say to kiss a girl…"

"Aww, that's a sweet side of you, Gray," the white-haired woman gushes.

He ignores her comment and flips the coin, sighing in relief when it's heads down. Then the dark-haired guy whispers in Gajeel's ear.

His eyes glance between the two toughest females of Fairy Tail. "Mirajane probably…"

All eyes watch the coin land heads up.

"I asked who he would rather fight between Erza and Mirajane," the dark-haired guy states.

"I could take you up on that fight, Gajeel," the white-haired woman offers.

"Pass," he says quickly.

"Oi, fight me instead!" Natsu shouts. He prepares to stand up, but the requip mage shoots him down with a warning glare.

Ignoring the other dragon slayer, the bigger one with piercings whispers in Cana's ear.

She takes a swig of her drink before answering. "I'm keeping my magic, thank you very much!" Then the card mage flips the coin and it ends up being heads down.

"Alright, Match Maker Mirajane, let's see what you think of this!" Cana leans towards her and whispers in her ear.

Her eyes light up. "Give me a second to think about this one."

"Wow, Big Sis is actually take time," Lisanna comments. "Normally she'd answer right away."

"It was probably a deep question," Erza muses.

"From Cana?" Gray scoffs. "No way!"

"Natsu and Lucy!" the white-haired woman says with a smile.

The pair looks at one another. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy questions.

"Yeah, Mirajane!" the pinkette adds.

She giggles. "I'll only say depending on this coin." Then she flips it up.

Eyes watch it as it falls through the air, landing heads up on the table.

"Ha, now you gotta say it!" Natsu says triumphantly.

"I asked," the card mage begins, "who she thought would end up together first between Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy!"

The pairings each show their own level of embarrassment.

"C-Cana!" Levy stutters.

"But why Natsu and me?" the blonde asks.

"You two have known each other the longest," Mirajane replies.

"That is logical thinking," the requip mage agrees, nodding her head.

The white-haired woman clasps her hands together. "Plus, I think you two would be a really cute couple!"

"But what about Natsu and Lisanna?" Lucy questions. "Those two have a history together."

"But that's when we were little," the white-haired girl points out. "We've grown up since then and think differently. We're just friends now."

"Time to move off of those two," the iron dragon slayer says.

"Yeah, next question," the dark-haired guy adds.

Mirajane taps her chin before gasping and leaning towards the pinkette to whisper.

A blush forms across his cheeks and he tugs at his scarf. "Isn't that question a little too personal?"

"In the spirit of the game, you must answer it," Erza replies.

He takes a deep breath, like he's a preparing a roar attack, but speaks softly instead. "Maybe."

Gray cups a hand around an ear. "What was that, Flame Brain? I don't think I heard you."

Natsu folds his arms across his chest and merely mutters the word again, not making direct contact with anyone.

"You still have to flip the coin, Natsu," Juvia points out.

He seems highly surprised. "Say what now?!"

"Like Erza said," the dark-haired guy begins, "in the spirit of the game, you have to."

The pinkette's eyes darts towards his partner. Then he slowly takes the coin and flips it with his thumb.

Everyone watches it carefully until it stops moving.

Natsu looks incredibly relieved the question won't be revealed then shoots the white-haired woman a look. "Would ya quit asking me questions like that?!"

She only giggles, brushing the thought away with the wave of a hand.

The pinkette pouts and returns to folding his arms under his chest. An evil grin comes across his face and he quickly leans towards Lisanna to ask her a question.

She grins. "I sure hope so!"

"Now flip that coin and make sure it's heads up!" Natsu shouts.

"Mirajane, you better watch out," the short-haired bluenette warns. "It looks like he's up to something."

Sure enough, the coin lands heads up.

"I asked if she thinks her sister will ever hook up with that lightning bastard!" the pinkette gloats loudly.

"Well, I hope so," Mirajane admits with a blush.

"Juvia hopes so too!" the water mage adds gleefully.

"Laxus and Mirajane…?" Gray muses.

The iron dragon slayer grunts. "Just imagine how the kids would be."

"All sorts of crazy!" Cana says. "Just like their mommy and daddy!"

The white-haired woman blushes even more. "It's your turn to ask a question now, Lisanna."

She thinks for a moment before whispering in the requip mage's ear.

Her face turns the shade of her hair. "I would have to say… a… passionate kiss."

"Ooo, getting into it now, huh?" the card mage jokes.

Erza flips the coin and signs in relief when its heads down. Then she looks at the faces around her before whispering Levy he question.

"Gajeel," she replies. "Gajeel for sure."

"Eh, what was that, Shrimp?" the guild member asks, eyeing her down carefully.

She laughs. "Maybe you'll find out…" Then the short-haired bluenette flips the coin.

After it lands heads up, the requip mage speaks. "I asked who she thinks would win in a battle between Natsu and Gajeel."

He grins smugly. "Damn right I'd win."

"Argh, let's go right now!" Natsu demands. "I'll take ya on and win!"

"Bring it on!" Gajeel taunts.

"There shall be no fighting," Erza scolds, silencing the two dragon slayers.

"Ask me another question like before and I'll make sure you regret it," the blonde threatens, being wary of her petite friend.

Levy chuckles and leans in to whisper in a voice that imitates a certain blue Exceed. "Do you liiiiike Natsu?"

"What did you tell you?!" Lucy demands, feeling highly embarrassed.

"Ah, ah, ah," Cana scolds, wagging a finger at the blonde. "You gotta answer the question right!"

She sighs and steals a quick glance at the pinkette before looking away. Lucy props her head up with a hand, contemplating. "Maybe."

The short-haired bluenette gasps. "Maybe?!"

"Maybe what?" Natsu asks with interest.

"Hurry and flip the coin," the white-haired girl encourages.

The blonde takes it in her hands and flips it in the air. She actually closes her eyes and leaves them shut when the coin hits the table.

"Aww, I wanted to know what the question was," Mirajane comments glumly.

Lucy peeks her eyes open and finds the coin is heads down. She mischievously looks at her petite friend. "I warned you…" Then she leans into Juvia to whisper, "Do you think Gajeel and Levy would be a cute couple?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Juvia thinks so!"

The blonde hands her the coin. "Go for it."

The water mage flips the coin and claps when it lands heads up.

"I asked if she thinks Gajeel and Levy would make a cute couple," Lucy boasts.

The duo blushes, the short-haired bluenette more so than the iron dragon slayer.

"Th-that wasn't fair, Lu!" Levy complains.

The blonde shrugs. "Then don't ask me another question like the other two," she points out.

With a smile, Juvia leans into the dark-haired guy to ask him a question.

Gray actually loses his cool. "Wh-what?!"

"A question is a question," Lisanna comments. "And you have to answer it."

The dark-haired guy sighs bashfully. "I don't know."

The requip mage folds her arms under her chest in a disapproving way. "That is not an answer, Gray."

"Well, it kind of is," the white-haired woman says.

"Flip the damn coin already!" the card mage shouts.

Gray does and groans loudly when it lands heads up.

"Juvia asked Gray-sama if he would ever want to date Juvia!" the water mage announces.

The pinkette laughs and points at him. "Why would anybody wanna date Ice Princess?"

One of the dark-haired guy's eyes twitch. "Do you wanna go, Ash for Brains?!"

"Bring it!"

Erza glares at the two. "No. Fighting."

The two become silent.

"It's your turn Gray," Mirajane brings up.

So he asks Gajeel a question.

"What kind of question is that?!" he roars, cheeks slightly pink.

The dark-haired guy leans back for safety.

"You gotta answer the question," Cana slurs.

The iron dragon slayer crosses his arms under his chest. "I ain't answering it. It's a stupid question."

"Is there a penalty for not answering?" the short-haired bluenette asks.

"I'm sure we can bypass flipping the coin and Gray just says what his question was," the white-haired woman muses.

Gajeel quickly grabs the coin and flips it, huffing in relief when it's heads down. "Now he can't say it." Then he glares menacingly at Gray. "Don't you ever ask me anything like that again, punk!"

He just ignores the threat.

The iron dragon slayer mumbles under his breath and leans into the card mage to ask her a question.

She snorts. "No way!" Then Cana flips the coin, and it lands heads up.

Gajeel huffs. "I asked if she would help me cover up Gray's murder."

Juvia gasps. "No one is allowed to hurt my darling Gray-sama! Juvia will protect him!"

Lisanna laughs. "Okay, next question!"

 _A/N: As mentioned in the smut version of this fic (because it was posted first), I wanted to make a fluff version for some feels! The two fics will have the same beginning, but it'll change once the game is over! There will be different twists compared to the other version! :3_


	2. List of Questions

_Below are the questions everyone asked and who they asked. Seemed like a fun addition!_

 **Round One:**

Cana's question to Mirajane: Who do you think has the best rack in the circle?

Mirajane's question to Natsu: In the circle, who do you think would make the best girlfriend?

Natsu's question to Lisanna: Would you rather have a dragon or be a dragon?

Lisanna's question to Erza: What do you think your best feature is?

Erza's question to Levy: Would you rather bring one character out of a book or go into their world?

Levy's question to Lucy: Between you and Natsu, who would confess to the other first?

Lucy's question to Juvia: Would you rather be with Gray or Lyon?

Juvia's question to Gray: Would Gray-sama want to kiss a girl or be kissed by a girl?

Gray's question to Gajeel: Who would you rather fight between Erza and Mirajane?

Gajeel's question to Cana: Would you rather never feel the effects of alcohol again or not be able to use your magic again?

 **Round Two:**

Cana's question to Mirajane: Who do you think would end up together first between Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy?

Mirajane's question to Natsu: Do you think you'd ever ask Lucy out on a date?

Natsu's question to Lisanna: Do you think your sister will ever hook up with that lightning bastard?

Lisanna's question to Erza: Would you rather end a first date with sex or with a passionate kiss?

Erza's question to Levy: Who do you think would win in a battle between Natsu and Gajeel?

Levy's question to Lucy: Do you liiiiike Natsu?

Lucy's question to Juvia: Do you think Gajeel and Levy would be a cute couple?

Juvia's question to Gray: Would Gray-sama ever want to date Juvia?

Gray's question to Gajeel: Do you have a thing for Levy?

Gajeel's question to Cana: Would you help me cover up Gray's murder?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Even more rounds pass by. The questions and answers cause roars of laughter along with more threats. Everyone is having a good time all around. But now Lucy is fighting off sleepiness that's creeping in on her. She would love to play more, but her bed is calling her name. "I think I'm going to call it a night," the blonde announces, standing up. "It's late and I'm tired."

Natsu stands on his feet as well. "I'll walk your place, Luce."

"I'm fine on my own. Plus it's farther for you to walk home from my apartment versus the guild."

"It's fine. C'mon." He's already walking towards the doors.

Lucy waves goodbye to her guildmates. "Have fun playing!"

"G'night, guys!" the pinkette calls.

The friends all say their goodbyes before returning to their game.

The partners leave the guild, walking in silence under the night sky.

"Well, that sure was something," Natsu says eventually.

The blonde smiles. "I wouldn't mind playing again actually."

"Did ya have a lotta fun?"

She nods. "Sure! I mean, some of the questions Levy asked were a little embarrassing."

The pinkette laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Mirajane got me on a few too."

"I was able to get revenge on Levy by asking Juvia some questions at least."

"I did too!" Natsu pumps a fist into the air. "That'll show 'em to mess with us!"

Lucy throws a fist in the air to join him. "Oh yeah!"

As the duo gets closer to her apartment, the blonde walks along the wall separating the street from the lower water level. She looks up at the sky above her that has twinkling stars in it. "It's really pretty tonight."

The pinkette looks up at his partner rather than where she's looking. "Sure is."

"The stars are easier to see at your house since you live outside the city."

"Some nights it's crazy bright out with 'em."

When they reach Lucy's apartment building on Strawberry Street, she hops off the wall and heads for her room. Natsu joins her.

The blonde looks at him. "You've already walked me this far, Natsu. You don't need to walk me to the door."

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do."

She rolls her eyes, enjoying the time with her partner. It's special.

Sure enough, the pinkette is still with her by the time they reach her apartment.

"So that was fun," Lucy comments, unlocking the door. "I'm glad Mirajane suggested that game."

Natsu nods in agreement. "We did have a good group to play it with."

They walk into her apartment together. She turns on the lights while he shuts the door with his foot.

The blonde walks over to her bed and collapses onto it stomach first, not bothering to take off her clothes or even boots. Not feeling comfortable, she flips onto her side and then her back.

"Still feeling like crap?" the pinkette asks rhetorically, taking his sandals off by the door. People may think he's dense, but there's more to him than that. He pays special attention when it comes his girlfriend, especially when she isn't her usual self.

"I'll be fine soon enough," Lucy huffs, closing her eyes. "The first three days always suck the most. Plus, the first day is always the worst."

It's her time of the month and potions can only do so much before they wear off. She's miserable even though she did a good job of hiding it earlier.

"Why don't ya get comfy clothes on and I'll make things all better?" Natsu suggests.

She opens her eyes and looks over at him as he walks towards the bed. The blonde knows exactly what he means. "Really?"

"Of course. My job to take care of ya." Then he smooches her forehead. "Now get to it, Luce"

She stands up and walks over to her dresser to grab her pink pajama set. "Don't burn down anything while I'm gone," she warns, walking towards the bathroom.

"No promises," he chuckles.

The blonde doesn't take much time swapping clothes and brushing her teeth so she's ready for bed. She's eager for snuggle time with her personal furnace also known as her boyfriend.

They started dating months ago and have kept their relationship under wraps. Only the three other dragon slayers of Fairy Tail know because of their amazing ability to smell. The couple's scents are typically all over one another because of how they spend their time. It's a dead giveaway.

When Lucy leaves the bathroom, she finds the rest of her apartment is different than the way she left it. For starters, all the lights are off. Multiple candles are lit and placed on different pieces of furniture throughout the room.

"Took ya long enough," the pinkette comments, his voice coming from the bed.

She makes her way over to him. "If I knew you were planning this I would have been out much sooner."

"Pfft, I couldn't spoil the surprise for ya."

The blonde lies on her back, snuggling up to her boyfriend who's resting on his right side. She watches the light dance across his face. "It's was a very sweet surprise."

Natsu concentrates, focusing on his magic to heat up his left hand. Then he rubs slow, gentle circles over her cramping area. "Just don't tell the others I'm sweet. Especially Ice Princess."

She giggles, already feeling much better because of his touch. "I like your sweet side. After all, I'm the only one who gets to see it."

"And I like that you're the only one who knows about it."

"Me too." Then Lucy lifts her head to peck his lips with her mouth for a quick kiss.

The pinkette licks his lips. "I like the way ya taste."

She doesn't mean to snort, but she does. "That's such a weird thing to say."

"But it's trueeee." Without losing focus on his left hand, he nuzzles his head against hers. "I like the way ya smell too. Vanilla and strawberries."

"You're so weird."

"Hate to break it to ya, Luce, but you're the weirdo in this relationship."

"Am not!" she protests.

"Are tooooo!" Then Natsu lowers his body and lays his head on the left side of her collarbone. His hand still keeps up the circular motion, sending heat into her body.

In turn, the blonde uses her left hand to play with his air and run her fingers through it. She's so comfortable she can feel her eyelids growing heavy.

"I like when ya do that," he practically purrs.

She smiles softly. "That's why I'm doing it."

"You're a great girlfriend."

"You're not a bad boyfriend."

He chuckles at her humor. "Damn straight."

"Hey, are you staying over?" Lucy asks.

"If ya want me too."

She closes her eyes. "That would make me happy."

That's all he needs as an invitation.

 _A/N: Fluffy feels :3 Always a good thing!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Something is touching her and Lucy's eyes flutter open, resting on a pinkette looking back at her. She's lying on her back while he's on his right side, propped up on his arm. His left hand was gently stroking her face, brushing hair aside.

He softly smiles at her. "G'morning, Luce."

"Good morning." She could get used to waking up with him in the same bed as her without a problem.

"You're just so cute." He says out of nowhere, and leans forward to smooch her forehead.

"And you're a dork," she comments, flipping onto her left side to face him.

Scooting closer so they're touching once more, Natsu nuzzles his face against her hair and wraps his arms around her. "But I'm you're dork."

The blonde giggles in delight and looks up, finding his face right in front of hers. Her expression softens as she takes in his up-close features. She focuses on his mesmerizing shade of dark green orbs.

The pinkette cocks his head to one side. "Do I got something on my face?"

Without a word, she leans forward to kiss him on the lips. When she pulls away, he moves his head forward to lock lips again. His left hand snakes around her and under her top so he can touch the skin of her back.

"Hey, no getting too touchy feely on me now," Lucy scolds playfully.

"I can't help it and ya know that," he says, his mouth already on her neck and leaving a trail of kisses.

She laughs and shrugs him away until he stops.

"You're just so loveable," Natsu says, defending his actions.

"And you're adorkable," she says, smooching his nose before getting out of bed. "I think I want clean up. Take a bath or something before we go to the guild."

He waggles his eyebrows. "I'll join ya."

"You can bathe after I finish."

"Buuut, Luceee," the pinkette whines, a pout already on his face. He sits up, causing the blanket to pool around his hips.

She puts both hands on her hips. "Last time we tried that, we ended up in the bath much longer than planned."

"But it was a great time…" he muses, thinking back to it.

The blonde starts gathering what she'll need. "Just stay in bed a bit longer while you wait for me. Then we can go to the guild."

Natsu lies back down, fingers linked behind his head. "It's weird not having you here too!"

"You and Happy have used my bed before when I haven't even been here," she points out.

"But it's not the sameee," he complains.

"I won't take too long. Promise!"

 **x-X-x**

The couple is back at their guild, sitting down at a table. The pinkette is scarfing down food like he hasn't eaten in days while Lucy is casually talking with her petite friend who is seated across from her.

"The game got so dirty after the two of you left," the short-haired bluenette says.

Natsu snorts, probably thinking of the past dirty things he has done with his mate.

The blonde kicks him underneath the table without anyone noticing. "I'm sure Cana made it really dirty."

Laughing, Levy nods. "And Juvia! But she was making it dirty because of Gray."

Lucy notices the certain dark-haired guy making his way over to them. "Speaking of him…"

He sits down on her right side, slinging an arm around her. "You have to help me! Juvia is–"

"Hey!" the pinkette shouts, jumping to his feet. "Get your filthy hand of my mate, ya bastard!" He winds up his left arm and throws a flaming punch.

It hits Gray right in the face and he falls off his seat and onto his ass, looking up with wide eyes. He shows no sign he's hurt, like he's oblivious to the pain.

Normally the guild would pay no attention to a brawl between the friendly rivals. But because of the pinkette's words, every single member there is silent and staring.

Knowing their secret is out with no chance of covering it up, Natsu speaks. "Oi, listen up because I'm gonna say this once!" Then he takes a deep breath and points at the blonde. "Luce is my mate and nobody else can have her! I love her so back off!" Then he takes his seat, sitting right next Lucy so they are touching.

She facepalms, wishing their announcement happened a different way.

Suddenly, the guildhall erupts into loud cheers of celebration.

Cana raises her drink. "Woo, attaboy, Natsu!" she says before chugging it down.

"Took ya long enough, Salamander!" the iron dragon slayer shouts.

"Oi, Luce and I have been together for months now!" Then he throws in a taunt, knowing all about his crush on a certain short-haired bluenette. "But at least I had the guts to make a move!"

"Behave!" the blonde scolds.

He merely cracks up. "He had it coming."

She rolls her eyes.

The dark-haired guy finally stands up. "Wait, for months now?" He groans. "You totally messed up my bet!" Then he walks off, grumbling to himself.

The new couple looks at each other with confusion. "Bet?" Natsu questions.

"We placed bets after you two left," Levy explains.

Lucy is shocked. "What?!"

A reckoning force with a dark aura is suddenly standing behind the pinkette. "Natsu…" Erza growls.

He flinches and looks behind him, keeping close to the blonde for protection.

"If you ever hurt Lucy–" she begins.

"I'd never hurt her!" he interrupts, not meaning to be rude. "She's my mate and I'll take care of her. I've taken care of her even before we were together!"

The requip mage is all smiles when she looks at the blonde. "Congratulations. I have always been rooting for the two of you."

She blushes. "Th-thank you, Erza."

When she walks away, Mirajane swings by the table with drinks and sets them down. "On the house," she says sweetly. "And congratulations to the both of you!"

The pinkette grins. "Thanks!"

"I'm hoping see children soon," she adds before walking away to tend to her other duties. "I want to be a godmother!"

"It's too soon, Mirajane!" Lucy sputters.

"We still need to talk about how many kids we want!" Natsu gasps.

The blonde nearly chokes on her drink. "T-too soon."

"Juvia has one less love rival to worry about for her darling Gray-sama," the water mage gushes happily from nearby.

Lisanna laughs at her. "I don't think you have anyone to worry about. You're the only one after him."

The pinkette nudges his mate. "Hey, Luce."

She looks at him. "Yes?"

He smiles. "I love ya."

She can't help but smile at his adorableness. "I love you too."

 _A/N: Annnd done! I like this as an ending so I'm gonna keep it that way :) Thank you all for reading! I appreciate all of the Reviews, Favs, and Follows! :3_

 **wishyouweremedontya** : Thank you! I think this is a good chapter to end it on. After all, this was meant to be something short I could get outta my system easily ^-^

 **Celestialite** : I like that long reaction XD And I guess the secret is out now haha!


End file.
